tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Scout Jensen
Scout Jensen is a BLK/BLU Scout TF2 Freak created by Deviant-artist Anime Dugan. His theme is The Illuminati from the Deus Ex OST. Appearance and Personality Scout Jensen takes the appearance of a BLK/BLU Scout who wears the Deus Specs, a dual tone coloured Flapjack and The Hero's Tail, his most distinct feature however is the fact that he has robotic arms, which are metallic black in colour. Despite his hands looking like normal flesh and blood, Scout Jensen's arms are 100% mechanically augmented, with his hands merely taking a "normal" appearance. Scout Jensen is a very serious individual and is rarely seen smiling, if not at all, he takes his tasks seriously and conducts them in a protocol manner, in social situations he is generally very reserved and will only engage in brief conversations. Due to his reserved nature he is generally very cold to others, and prefers working alone in most situations, save for a few individuals who have either gained his trust or who are good friends with him. He undergoes a personality shift in combat however, become more aggressive and emotional, he still however manages to stay calm and relatively composed though, which often gives him a psychological advantage in confrontations. Powers and Abilities Scout Jensen has numerous augmentations that can help him in combat. His most obvious ability is that his robotic arms give him inhuman strength, easily being able to knock out any unconditioned human with a single strike, and being able to subdue conditioned humans relatively quickly, because of his strength, Scout Jensen is an proficient martial artist, and is a very powerful melee combatant. Also, due to the robotic nature of the hands, they can morph into shapes that normal hands would find rather impossible, such as the fingers stretching out to extreme lengths for more grip. Since he is a scout, Scout Jensen is naturally fast and agile, subsequently due to both him being combat trained and having augmented limbs, he is incredibly agile and is able to outpace humans and even some freaks with relative ease. Due to his mostly robotic body, Scout Jensen can sustain an impressive amount of damage, he can resist small arms fire and blunt objects with only mild irritation, and to some degree resist more heavy duty weaponry. Faults and Weaknesses Due to his heavily augmented body, Scout Jensen can both be stunned and damaged by EMP devices or electricity attacks. His over reliance on close quarters combat and his lack of any notable weapons puts Scout Jensen at risk of being beaten by ranged Freaks. While certainly fast and agile, Scout Jensen can be gunned down with suppressed fire. He can only sustain so much damage, and he cannot defend against heavy duty weaponry such as minigun fire or explosives for any long length of time. Scout Jensen has a profound weakness against bladed weapons, since while his armour is durable it can be easily pieced and the electronics can be damaged or even cut off, making the designated area useless, this weakness also extends to armour piercing ammo rounds, although to a lesser extent. Trivia * Scout Jensen is almost entirely inspired from the game Deus Ex Human Revolutions, bearing extreme similarities to the protagonist, Adam Jensen. * Scout Jensen was originally a deviation on deviantart, youtuber Shirosaki97 saw the deviation and got a hexed scout model along with a hexed Hero's Tail and started to create gmod pictures of the freak, usually with his own Deus Ex inspired TF2 Freak, J.D Aussie, this continued until Shirosaki97 desired to put the two freaks in a video and to make the character an actual TF2 Freak. * Due to a number of issues regarding the loss of the original hexed model for Scout Jensen, Shiroskai97 redesigned the character, unintentionally making Jensen resemble his original design more faithfully. Category:Scouts Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Near-normal Category:Lawful Good Beings Category:BLU Team Category:Beserkers Category:Blade Users Category:Gunners Category:Superhumans